


You look good

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Roland pays his wife a visit at her hotel room after she moved out of their home





	You look good

“You came”Joan sniffled 

“How have you been?”Roland asked his wife 

“Feeling a little less lonely and okayish if that’s even a word”Joan says to him 

As soon as his wife had invited him to come over to her hotel room he didn’t miss a beat 

“You look good”Roland said Joan seemed less stressed than she was the last time he saw her 

It’s been about a week since his wife temporarily packed up all her things and checked into a hotel 

Roland has been all alone by himself in their house that they shared and he did miss her greatly 

“I feel good that’s what important Roland”Joan tells him 

Roland say himself down right next to her on the end of the bed “Glad you called me”

“Missed you and that face of yours handsome”Joan caressed the left side of his face 

She gazed affectionately towards him

“I’ve missed you too”Roland replies


End file.
